


【隆撒/撒隆】伊卡洛斯之鸟39

by SagaFanatic



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaFanatic/pseuds/SagaFanatic





	【隆撒/撒隆】伊卡洛斯之鸟39

醒来的时候，天色已近黄昏。惨叫声已经散去，硝烟和焦臭依旧浓烈，但克修拉可以肯定的是自己还活着。  
他依稀记得在昏厥以前，双腿在突如其来的爆炸中受了重伤。喰种努力支起上半身，环顾着四周。这是一处寂静的荒野，遭受袭击的道路已经化作一片寂静的坟墓，散落一地的卡车碎片和人类残骸在血红的暮光下尤为凄惨。  
一个地狱。  
腿上的疼痛让克修拉皱起眉，大概是因为近来没有好好进食，导致再生比之前缓慢。看来面临的困境比想象中的严重得多……  
一条齐肩砍下的手臂被丢到身边的沙地上，喰种这才发觉到有人在身后，于是猛然扭过头锁定住身后的人。  
是一个士兵。  
跟这地区常见的武装人员一样，那人穿着迷彩服，深色的头发用方巾束起。尽管如此，在昏沉的光线中，他白皙又略显青涩的脸庞还是跟这片乌烟瘴气的土地显得格格不入。  
……是人类吗……  
“我救了你。”青年用英语说到。  
“谢谢，” 克修拉摸摸鼻子，用蹩脚的英语回答到。他身上有一种奇妙的气息，比人类更能诱发喰种的杀戮欲望，“你的味道真奇异，绝对不是人类，却也不像是喰种。”  
“你想吃我？”对方面无表情地问。  
“不、不，我只是有些奇怪……”  
“明智，”青年拨开凌乱的刘海，露出一只血红的赫眼，冷酷地说，“我是人类与喰种的混血儿。”  
喰种点点头。他听说过有关这些家伙的传说，这是喰种们为数不多的聊天话题之一——独眼喰种许多年才会出现一个，他们的出现意味着巨大的变革以及无可抵挡的力量。他知道自己敌不过，况且对方还是自己的恩人。  
就算是人类与喰种的混血，从立场来看跟喰种没什么两样。他捡起那条手臂开始撕咬，由于CCG的追杀，一路疲于逃亡出于谨慎不敢捕食人类以免留下痕迹，现在总算填饱了肚子，克修拉缓了一口气，准备向面前的人道谢。  
“走吧。”没等他的话出口，对方用干脆的口吻命令道。  
走？喰种懵懂地看着他，仿佛是逼人立马做出抉择，远处的地平线上忽的传来尖锐的枪鸣以及血色的火光，让克修拉不禁回想起几小时前的光景。  
这里简直就是一个地狱。  
试着站了起来，而对方已经利索地转身离开了，“我叫克修拉，来自斯里兰卡。该如何称呼你呢？”他一边自我介绍一边迅速跟了上去。  
前面的人没有停步，不冷不热的声音穿过蠢蠢欲动的空气传来。  
“加隆。 加隆.格莱克西。”

其他地区的CCG根本不愿意介入各方势力盘踞的西亚，而负责西亚地区的阿布扎比CCG本身，则总是刻意无视海湾地区以外的喰种事件。克修拉并不清楚这件事，习惯以后，他发现在这里的生活其实也没有想象中的那么糟糕，至少有稳定的食物来源和相对自由的活动范围。  
他们以雇佣兵的身份四处谋生。随着交往的深入，多数情况下，克修拉认为加隆是个什么都不会在乎的人。不在乎对手是什么人，也不在乎同僚的生死。  
跟自己以及那些粗犷黝黑的本地人不同，他很少会惊慌失措，也从不说多余的话。那张漠然的脸上有着精致的五官，冰冷桀骜的眼神以及发自骨子里的目空一切，仿佛一切在他眼里都是草芥。在这种落魄与卓尔不凡的强烈对比之下，曾经有好事者猜测他是某国的落难王子，但混血喰种从来不置可否，只报以轻蔑一笑。  
像无根草一样漂泊的人生到底是怎样的呢？克修拉仰望着夜幕下加隆孤独的背影，三两下就跃上了高高的岗哨。  
“该我守夜了，你回屋子里吧。”  
经过与当地反政府武装连续三天三夜的浴血奋战，雇佣兵部队终于艰难地取得了胜利，夺下了这座位于战略要地的村落。人类士兵们早已精疲力尽，为了保卫这来之不易的成果，由两名喰种雇佣兵担任守夜人。  
加隆没有动，只是继续凝望着远方。  
“回去休息吧。”他又重复了一遍。  
“我睡不着。”  
在加隆身边坐下，两人相对无言了一阵子，克修拉犹豫了一下，趁着没人说出了一直以来的疑问：“加隆，你的故乡是哪里？”  
这个问题让加隆思索了一阵，良久他才终于开了口，“……希腊。”  
“希腊？那是一个宜人的国度吧，为什么要到这种贫穷落后的地方来呢？”  
“我是被卖过来的。”加隆用不经意的口气答道，似乎并不在意自己不堪的经历，“一到沙特阿拉伯我就杀了饲主，在那里狩猎了七年之后，被CCG追杀而来到了阿富汗、巴基斯坦和伊朗交界的新月地带。”  
克修拉面色一凛，“等等，这里也有CCG吗？”  
“嗯。不过那些废物可没胆量面对真正的战争，因为他们本身大部分都是战争孤儿。”  
即使是最混乱的喰种聚集区也比自己脚下的土地井然有序，克修拉忍不住感叹对方的勇气。  
“大概连喰种都不愿意在这种地方多待吧。”  
“无所谓，反正在世上哪一个角落的人类都无药可救。”  
“既然这么厌恶人类，你为何还要……”  
他想说为何还要为人类而战，但这样听上去似乎太蠢。加隆冷笑一声，站了起来，克修拉这时才看清他手中攥着一张报纸，那张皱巴巴的纸被抖开，在夹杂着沙尘的呼啸夜风中别样单薄，却又似乎承载着某种沉重的含义。  
“我需要一支军队——一支喰种军队。”  
他松开手，薄薄的报纸立刻被风卷走，克修拉眼疾手快将它扯了回来。加隆双手抱臂靠在柱子上，看着对方摸出随身携带的手电筒，幽暗光火中，那难以掩饰的惊愕让他满意地勾起嘴角。  
“所以，在那之前必须弄到足够的钱——啊，我们看起来真像，不是吗？”  
“这是你的哥哥？”  
加隆在他身边蹲下，目光一同落在那张照片上，嘴角慢慢勾起。  
“是的，而我……会带着我的军队回到我出生的地方，夺回本该属于我的东西。”  
从兄弟手上夺回本该属于他的东西？克修拉盯着照片上那与加隆有着相似面容的男人，他们猜的没错，那属于人类的一半确实是高贵的血脉，但显然这种身份并没带来安逸。他忽然为朋友感到一丝悲哀，这就是加隆最在意的事物了吗？这么多年了，难道依旧摆脱不了人类骨子里的贪婪吗？  
“……是遗产之类的吗？”  
再次无声地笑了，加隆莫测的双眼在幽暗中熠熠发光。他用指腹摩挲着粗糙的纸面，在照片的位置来回抚摸，然后手指遽然收紧，将那张报纸撕得粉碎。  
他的眼睛沉入一片黑暗：“不，是比那珍贵得多、世界上独一无二的无价之宝。”  
独一无二的无价之宝？可加隆不再说话，自己也不方便追问，克修拉默默熄灭了手电筒，在寂静中等来了黎明的第一缕晨光。  
两天以后，好整以暇的佣兵团接到了一份来自山区的委托。  
加隆站在一棵椰枣树下，烈日和劲风让他不得不用方巾将脸部和颈部遮住，只剩下一双冷蓝的眼露在外面。  
几个人类士兵在几乎不能被称作是道路的平地上忙碌着，把补给和各种枪支搬上几辆外皮斑驳的皮卡，并不时交谈着。  
“喂，不需要这么多补给，护送这些村民前往纳杰夫就好。”  
“……就这？还真是无聊。”  
“无聊？那些武装分子可不这样想。”  
“拜托，轻松点。这只是一队老弱病残，不是一队美国大兵——”  
“男人们呢？”加隆听见有人问到，粗略扫视之下才注意到不远处的人群中除了少数伤员，几乎没有青壮年男性。  
“这是要让我们做保姆吗？”注视着面前一群神色不安的妇孺，他嘲弄地问。  
克修拉停下摆弄一把冲锋步枪，“我觉得还不错，你不喜欢这种平淡的任务吗？”  
加隆叹了口气，闷闷的声音满是无奈：“我讨厌在弱者身上花时间。”  
“别抱怨了，他们出的雇佣金可不少。”一个全副武装的络腮胡子来到两个喰种面前，语气不耐，“快起来，我们要出发了。”  
“是，队长。”加隆装模作样地敬了个礼，跟克修拉一同登上最前方那辆皮卡的货箱。  
载满了村民们的卡车由雇佣兵的车辆护卫着，在坎坷的大路上浩浩荡荡前进着。由于不但拥有足以阻挡一切子弹的甲赫，以及优越的动态视力与机动性，两个喰种在队伍最前方警惕着周围的动静。  
几个小时过去了。目之所及，皆是荒芜的黄沙，蓝得空洞的天空，以及死一般的寂静。加隆随意靠在货厢的挡板上，在一片宁静中，雇佣兵们的神经似乎不自觉地松懈下来。  
然而当他们经过一片丘陵的时候，意外发生了。  
没有任何预兆，枪鸣遽然穿透了热浪从两旁的岩石后响起，几名根本来不及趴下的妇孺瞬间应声倒下，从卡车上跌落的尸体顿时将灰土路面染成几近漆黑的暗红色。  
“有埋伏！我们被袭击了！”  
“非战斗人员请迅速趴下不要乱动！”  
雇佣兵们迅速进入战斗状态，这时一阵狂风袭来，瞬间掀起的沙石让人睁不开眼，行车的速度也明显缓了下来，打乱了迎击的步调。  
枪声还在周围此起彼伏，不断有人中枪倒下。混乱之中，某种嘈杂夹杂在风声中逐渐逼近，加隆敏锐地循声望去，透过沙尘，一辆破破烂烂的汽车正从斜后方朝他们疾驰而来。  
……不。喰种全身的血液都一股脑冲上头顶，心如死灰。这种距离和速度根本躲不开，眼下能做的只有——  
“快、快逃——”  
加隆大喊道，然而随着一声巨响吞没了他的警告，身下的皮卡顷刻间被巨大的冲击力掀翻。  
霎时间，一切被冲天的烈焰吞没。  
“妈的，该死……咳咳！”  
加隆一边咒骂一边从火焰与呛人的浓烟中撤退，两只巨大的黑色甲赫扫开时不时扑过来的火舌。忽然他眼角瞥见一个身影，似乎被弹片所伤，只能蹒跚地寻找着出路。  
是个女孩。  
加隆本来不想去管那少女的死活，但不知为什么，那个无助的身影总让他忍不住回头去看。并非出于对责任感，而是那情景唤起了他心底某种回忆——她的脸庞被熏得灰黑，写满惊恐的双眼却异常明亮。  
“喂！”加隆冲过浓烟，一把攥住她的手腕，“你是蠢货吗？那边是下风处——跟着我。”  
他血红的赫眼和背上黑翼般的赫子让对方吓得不敢动弹，但她无法挣脱。喰种的力气很大，两人轻易冲出了火海，就在这时，第二轮袭击在他们身边炸开了。  
“——”  
加隆感到手中一轻，五颜六色的光线和惊天动地的声响一起扎进脑中，他两眼一黑，瘫倒在焦黑的地面上。  
再次睁开眼时，后脑勺依旧残留着余波带来的钝痛，加隆揉着脑袋，咕哝着从阴影里爬了起来。  
“你醒了？真是一场闹剧。”  
克修拉的声音在旁边响起，他抬起头问道：“其他人呢？”  
对方耸耸肩，加隆明白他的意思，于是轻轻点了点头，“谢谢了。”  
“不用客气，你也救过我不少次了。”克修拉忽然注意到异样，“你拿的什么？”  
“……？”  
经提醒加隆才发觉自己的右手一直抓着什么东西。那东西苍白，冰冷，和它的主人一样已经枯萎凋零。  
他低头木然地盯着那截断腕，半天说不出话。  
那失神的样子让克修拉倍感意外：“那只手腕有什么特别的吗？”  
加隆这才回过神来，摇摇头，“没什么。”  
他站了起来，面朝日落的方向，夕阳正慢慢沉入地平线上的纳杰夫。站在这个位置，可以望见暮光中高耸的宣礼塔，他们离目的地已经近在咫尺，可所有就在一瞬间灰飞烟灭。  
他之所以奋不顾身地回去救那困在火中的女孩，是因为她让他想起了那时候的自己，那个在绝境中挣扎、失去了一切的自己。  
用石块在小丘上刨出一个坑，加隆蹲下身，将那只断手放了进去，将土重新覆上之后没有立刻起身。他本想在心中为那不幸的无名少女默念点什么，却发现自己根本没有任何可以向其祷告的神灵。  
……神不会庇护我们的。这个世界上根本没有神，只有恶魔而已。  
“……他们不仅屠杀喰种，还屠杀自己的女人和孩子。”加隆望着不远的城市，声音幽幽响起。  
“我们喰种也是这样的，你知道共喰吗？如果实在弄不到食物就会互相……”  
“这不一样！”加隆粗暴地打断了克修拉，激动起来，“喰种相残是为了争夺生存资源，但是我想不出手无寸铁的人对一群全副武装的男人有什么威胁！”  
“我猜，是因为那些村民信奉的教派不同才……”  
加隆瞪着他：“就因为这种无聊的理由？”  
“十有八九是这样，怎么？你在同情他们？”  
“怎么可能！”加隆背过身，双肩抽搐着，“弱者不值得我同情，我只是不能理解，为什么人类总能自以为是地夺走他人的生命？我也杀过很多人，但是……他们都恨不得我死，我、我只是为了保护自己不受伤害——”  
克修拉注视着他的背影，不知道该说些什么好。这不像是一般的愤怒，而是更接近悲哀的情绪，但他无从得知加隆内心深处的动机，只能保持缄默。  
回想起这些年亲眼目睹到的各种纷争与流血，加隆忽然神经质地笑了起来，最终跌坐在地上，声音透露着无力与凄凉，“仅仅因为这种事连自己的孩子都能残害，更何况本来就是喰种的我们……”  
夜幕终于降临了，他蜷缩在一片星光下，聆听着风的哀号。  
哥哥……  
这就是你身处的世界吗？一个满是敌人、一个不知何时就会一脚踏入地狱的世界？  
如果他们发现你是喰种，会怎样对你呢？他痛苦地抱紧自己，指甲深陷入皮肉中，强迫自己不去想象那残忍的画面。  
……  
忽然身下传来一阵颤动，加隆浑身一个哆嗦，猛然惊醒。他睁开眼，看见自己紧紧抓着一只手腕。寒意像电流一样通过后脊，他身体一僵，恍如噩梦重现。  
但那骨节分明的手腕明显属于男性，而且有着温暖的触感。  
“我们在海上，这里很安全。”加隆微微仰起脸，看见撒加坐在床边，凝视着自己。  
他的神色在灯光中温柔而沉静，令人想起多年前一同在午后嬉戏的情景。加隆手上蓦然使劲，将他扯向自己，想让对方靠得再近一点。  
……请不要再离开我……他的喉咙中依旧残存着血的味道，只能在心里哀求道。  
即使分开了这么多年，洞察加隆的内心对撒加而言不过是一种近乎本能的直觉。他直接坐在了床的边沿，用手掌覆上弟弟的额头与焦灼的双眼，“我不会离开的，好好休息吧。”  
那厚实的温度令加隆感到安心，在安抚下他乖乖地闭上眼，很快再度进入梦乡。  
“……”  
撒加知道加隆心中一定有千言万语想吐露，但他知道现在并不是耗费口舌的时候。他们需要尽可能恢复并保存体力，纵使弟弟拼上性命将自己带离那是非之地，危机仍像巨大的阴影一样尾随着他们。  
但是经历了那么多磨难以后，此时，他只想就这样安安静静地陪伴在加隆身边。


End file.
